1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine stator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine stator that uses resin to fix a coil wound around a stator core.
2. Description of Related Art
Resin such as varnish is used to fix a coil wound around a stator of a rotary electric machine. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-136571 (JP 2010-136571 A) describes using electric insulating material with high thermal conductance between the teeth and the coil, and using electric insulating material with low thermal conductance at portions such as the coil end, when fitting a coil formed in a wound state beforehand to the teeth and fixing it thereto by covering it with resin.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-087225 (JP 2014-087225 A) describes a coil wound in a plurality of layers around teeth, in which a lower layer portion is impregnated with a low viscosity liquid varnish, and a resin in powder form is put on a surface layer portion where the varnish tends not to accumulate, and then adhered thereto, thus covering the surface layer portion.